Announcers
by yelloellow
Summary: You usually get to choose your extracurricular activities.


A light fic that I thought up at school one day when I was extremely bored and didn't want to pay attention in English. Sorry about the spacing at the bottom. MS sucks.

It's really cute…or it will be really cute.

Pairing – Not telling you in this chapter…you might have to wait a couple of 'em.

Rating- T….like I said, it's going to be light and fluffy and not really smutty.

Disclaimer- I am not even sure who owns GG anymore….but to clarify, it's not me.

Please read and review.

**12345678912634567897/9946512132131212454**

"….your story on purple flying elephants was wonderful Rory. Full of descriptions and phrases that made my toes tingle…."

Rory nodded her head for what felt like the infinite time.

"…I especially _adored_ this one particular description, 'They are like roses that will never bloom. Forever doomed to just be closed and have their true beauty hidden from the world,' Such beautiful poetry Rory!"

She had been here for the last twenty minutes, just waiting for an opening to get out of there. She had physics this period and Rory knew for a fact that she'd have a test the following Monday.

"My, I know that you will do exceptionally well when it comes to the SAT's. You will do very well at a lot of things….."

Rory could feel an itch starting to develop.

"Your math is absolutely wonderful…."

It felt like it was going to shortly evolve into a deeper itch than it already was.

"I could say just incredible things about your science…."

It was moving up Rory's spine.

"Your humanities. Wow. Those are absolutely, incredibly, brilliantly, wow."

Ms. Hughes was known for her over excessive use of superlatives. She was dramatic and had once been an actress. Albeit a bad actress, but she had been an actress none the less, one that especially liked boasting about how she had "starred" in a musical on Broadway.

It was starting to spread even more and she couldn't do a damn thing about it. It would be rude to start scratching in front of her counselor and she there was a chance that she might need a letter of recommendation from the old bat.

"However, I am nothing but if concerned about your extra-curricular activities."

Rory sat up straight.

"Pardon me Ms. Hughes, but what?"

"Your extra-curricular activities my dear, your extra-curricular activities."

"But I am on the paper!"

"That isn't enough Rory. That simply isn't enough. It's important that you are well rounded when it comes to this so Universities pay more attention to you. You are doing the paper, assistant editor in fact,' she said, adjusting her reading glasses, "and I see that you are also in the school languages and poetry club, but you aren't doing anything that shows that you are an outgoing person."

"But I am not an outgoing person!" Rory protested.

"It doesn't mean that you to let that show," Ms. Hughes said as she looked down her reading glasses at Rory. She looked like a hawk just setting up its trap, one that would surely catch the mice without question, "It doesn't mean you have to let that show Rory. Universities are looking for students that will contribute in all senses and areas, not just in a select few. Now I realize that you aren't the most dramatic or artsy person and that, and let's face it, you can't carry a note to hang a noose over a sheep's throat, but that doesn't mean that there aren't other things that you can do."

A minute ago she had been signing her praises, and now this was happening?

"I am on Student Council Ms. Hughes! I'm Vice President! That's outgoing!"

"It may be Rory, but it's still not enough."

Rory looked at the desk in front of her. It was solid mahogany and had grooves and scratches on it that showed that it had been used many a time. The colour was wearing off in some areas and if somebody ever bothered to use a magnifying glass anyone on the table, they'd be able to see tiny dust particles that had someone embedded themselves into the wood itself. If she focused hard enough on those tiny particles, she knew she'd be able to not go Gilmore on her last back up.

Ms. Hughes scanned the paper in front of her.

"There is one thing that you could do at the school that would count as an extra-curricular activity. It'd fit in nicely with your ambitions for becoming an overseas correspondent and would certainly look good on your application forms."

Rory sighed. There was no way she'd be able to back out of this corner that she had constructed herself. She was boxed in since she knew she needed to keep Ms. Hughes happy and that she also needed to beef up her application.

Beef. Rory wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"The office needs new announcers since Tarah and George graduated last year. Announcements are the easiest things to do Rory. They are the easiest things for you to do. Who knows, maybe they'll help you step out of your box even more." Ms. Hughes picked up the telephone, "I am going to call the main office and tell them that they now have a female for the couple they needed to do the PA announcements."

Ms Hughes put down the telephone and picked up a pen.

"Actually, I think I am going to just write you a letter to hand into Miss Roberts. This way the monkey that runs this school won't be able to yell at me for wasting money. Hah, like the ten cents are going to make a difference either way." She said, looking for a fresh piece of paper that showed her importance.

Finding one, she cleared her desk with a sweep and started sucking on her pen, thinking of a way to start the letter. It was no secret that Ms. Hughes didn't know how to spell counselor much the less be one but she was trying and everyone could see that.

Finally deciding on an opening after she scratched out several, she asked, "Now Rory Dear, how do you spell your first name?"

Luke's coffee said that she was going to flunk that Physics test with leaps of air.

**1234567894613841132132165489749846131321654867897941613213165489465**

Please Read and Review?


End file.
